The drug agents may be contained in two or more multiple dose reservoirs, containers or packages, each containing independent (single drug compound) or pre-mixed (co-formulated multiple drug compounds) drug agents.
Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. The present patent application is of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it might be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin (also may be referred to as the first or primary medicament) along with a glucagon-like peptide-1 such as GLP-1 or GLP-1 analog (also may be referred to as the second drug or secondary medicament).